guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ericdanie
Your trap notes As they are written now, those notes are inadequate and likely to be removed. Can you explain yourself more? For example, you are saying that Spike Trap does "weak damage" that assumes armor level 0... I find that extremely hard to believe. Can you provide proof and specifics as to the testing you have done and which traps did what? I will keep the note for now in hopes of further elaboration. --Karlos 05:27, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :First, thanks for the feedback. I understand your doubts about the information, mainly because the damage is not shown for the user of the trap, because the conditions are what currently make most traps worth the skill slot and because a Bladed Aataxe does die against a trapper farming group but, after all, when you notice it, what's the point of using a "weak" trap that would never deal more than 30 damage (against warriors it's around 5-10 damage) with a number around 60 written on the description? I've also added this test to Talk:Trap Test Information: Trap User: Eric Danie, R/W20, 14 WS and 11 BM. "Sand Bag": Arkafan the Monk, Mo/Me20. Phase 1 with Wanderer's Set (60 armor against physical damage); Phase 2 without any armor (0 armor against physical damage). Traps Used (damage in description, type): Viper's Nest (38 piercing), Barbed Trap (62 piercing), Spike Trap (64 piercing), Flame Trap (29 fire), Dust Trap (24). Test Pictures: Test Conclusions: - Those pictures show that Spike, Barbed and Flame Traps deal their full damage only against foes with 0 armor (the "weak" traps). - Those pictures show that Viper's Nest deal their full damage against foes with 60 armor (the "normal" traps). - Those pictures show that Dust Trap deal their full damage ignoring the armor (the "ignoring" traps). Ericdanie 17:21, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the response and the screen shots. This is very intersting stuff. --Karlos 22:38, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)